narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonds
It had been a few hours after the old man, Shinzui Uchiha, the Hokage who had established the Sake Kingdom of Konoha, who had announced his retirement from any administrative business related to Konoha. He had announced an Nara to be his successor. Soon after making an public announcement, Shinzui had vanished, it was unknown where and why, this had led to utter chaos, but Shinzui knew the new Hokage could deal with such mob with a finger on his nose. The lonely Uchiha colony, formerly a prison district, but now an home to a single Uchiha family headed by famed Kage adviser Densetsu, stayed ignorant to the chaos that filled the entire village. Either they had not received any news or they didnt care was left to speculation. It was a known fact that the man named Densetsu had been missing for a few days. Many anti-governmental theorist had come forward to link the two events into a single picture whilst many famed ones linked these pictures to the annihilation and destruction of Iwagakure and Kumogakure respectively. The silence of the Colony now laid disturbed by the knock on the door of the adviser. It was the former Hokage, Shinzui, who had come for an unexpected visit. Shinzui would hear the sounds of footsteps behind the tall and thick door, as it swung backward and a girl peeped out at the visitor. It was Hanako Uchiha, the only female child in the household, having also been blessed with the good looking genes of both her parents. "Oh, Grandpa Shinzui!" She exclaimed, moving aside to grant him passage, "come in, please!" She ushered him into the cozy, well furnished home, towards the thick couches opposite the television. The house was filled with pictures, the proud parents and their full house; together with individual pictures of the children on different occasions. There were also pictures with friends, and one of Densetsu, Teishi, Juro and Shinzui together hung near the television. In the meantime Hanako had already called the other members of the house to the living room, and Juro, Shinzui's own godson was the first to descend from the stairs. "Godpa, what brings you here? There whole place has been pretty messed up after you announced you're quitting..." Juro asked, referring to Shinzui's leaving of office inquisitively. Shinzui slowly took steps inside the house, his eyes scanning at every corner of the room. It had been days, since he had last arrived here. Shinzui could see the changes since he had last came to the place despite not much major changes happening since last time. However, everyone present there knew of one big difference, that was, the disappearance of Densetsu. Shinzui's wandering thoughts, disturbed by the questions asked by Juro. The answers to them, even Shinzui didnt know. "I felt like meeting my Godkids," Shinzui replied, while making his way to the sofa. "So do you have any news on where he may be, Shinzui-san?" A voice asked from further down the hall. A woman emerged from the darkness, Densetsu's wife, Hitomi. Though she was in her early fifties r husband, she had gracefully aged, and she had no wrinkles or creases on her thin, sharp visage.mher eyes had now grown wiser with the years, having cooled off all the brash exuberance they displayed in her youth, when Densetsu had first courted her. While he was always devoted to his family, Densetsu had always drawn the line between service to the village and what his family could know. In fact the less people close to him knew about his missions, the better. Densetsu's disappearance lately had been on important grounds, but it was such a well guarded secret that even Juro, a high ranked member of the Special Missions Division had no idea of his father's whereabouts. Hanako and Juro turned to face their mother, their faces sharing her concern. Shinzui knew that question would be coming, but he was not ready to face it, "He ?" Shinzui said giving a puzzling look. Looking at Juro, he patted the young mans back, "You father has recently started to gamble, he might be in one of those pachinko centres right now" Shinzui laughed. "A while back, he told he to take you south Konoha forests, he wanted too show you something." Shinzui spoke, going out of the house, signalling Juro to follow him, "Oh! Hanako, you can come to." The family understood Shinzui's joke. As a regular visitor to the house before he had become a Hokage, the family were used to the alcohol loving man. Alongside faces like Shin Hayata, Kaoru Shin'ya and Akuhei Iwao, Shinzui was a family friend that was pretty much considered well, family. Hanako and Juro followed promptly, as their mother nodded, returning to the inside of the house, as they shut the door behind. The journey to the forest was shrouded in silence, all three were sharp enough to avoid talking about potentially shady matters in the open. Exchanging greetings with the familiar faces in Konoha as they passed, they reached the forest after a pleasant walk on the cool, windy day. It was an open area, grassy and beautiful, but a spot that Juro and Hanako hadn't been to before, as they spent their time training in the northern forests. The northern forests hadn't been too badly affected after the Akatsuki attack all those years back, so it's ancient beauty had been well preserved. "This place...how'd ya come across it, godpa?" Juro asked, as Hanako knelt beside a huge sunflower, growing rather isolatedly. Shinzui was walking nonchalantly as the site gave him memories. "Long time ago, when the was still unknown to the world at large, and the certain village was ruled by a gambling addicted big breasted grandlady, there existed a man......" But there was suddenly a loud rustling sound in the leaves ahead of them, and a small toad sprang forth, one of the legendary two stages of Myoboku; the wise and ancient Shima. She looked very worried, but upon seeing them, her face suddenly looked hopeful and vibrant, as though a great load had been lifted off her back. "Shinzui Uchiha!! Thank goodness, thank goodness I ran into you here, if been sent here directly by our Densetsu-boy—" Her words were interrupted by a gasp from Hanako, followed by Juro. "Dad?! Where is he, is he ok—" but he never finished. The usually docile Shima was aggressive this time. "Not now Juro-boy, this is a matter of grave importance. Konoha will be attacked soon, Shinzui, Densetsu has informed us that you need to set up a barrier around Konoha immediately," her eyes squinted as her seriousness shine through, "your creation ability should be able to ensure that it nullifies all space time ninjutsu, or teleportation into and out of the village, immediately, or he will break in." She croaked desperately. "Grandma Shima, what's going on, where's dad?!" Hanako now interjected, the shock spreading among the young shinobi children of Densetsu. "Your father is fighting against Shenron Uzumaki, and we have all been compromised." Shima stated gravely, as Juro's blood ran cold. Shenron Uzumaki. "Oh ! Shenron Uzumaki, I have heard his name somewhere," Shinzui thought out loud, ""Anyways, I will have whatever Densetsu ordered to be done." Shinzui spoke has he took hold of Shima, "Juro, Hanako, you can head home, looks like your papa is won you a lottery with his pachinko." Teleporting to the dark secret chambers within the Konohagakure facilities, away from the eyes of the crows that watched for trouble. Shinzui sneaked in to what was a strict correctional facilities dark prison chambers. The eyes of the prisoners glowed as they saw Shinzui. The priosners were all physically weak and had grown insane thanks to the best of the best facilities (torture) they received in the prison. Shinzui had made sure the children of his advisor didn't follow him to the darkest corners of Konoha. One of the prisoners gave a evil laugh, at Shinzui, "The mighty man couldn't handle the throne ? Gah, I have better administrative skills, then you will ever have." the prisoner chuckled causing Shinzui to show one of his rarest emotions, anger. "Shut Up!" Shinzui shouted as his eyes put the smart ass prisoner under a lifelong Genjutsu torture, effective paralyzing him. Looking at the other prisoners, Shinzui said, "I need your help, volunteers may even get freedom." As Shinzui said the word the prisoners had been longing for freedom, all the prisoners raised their hands to volunteer, many fighting among themselves in order to reduce competition. One of the prisoners spoke out loud, "I will even take a grenade for freedom, tell me, your highness, what do you need ?" Shinzui's mind raced with thoughts, "With chakra levels with high, I may need around six volunteers." Scanning the chakra levels of every prisoner, Shinzui handpicked six volunteers who had among several other competitors the best chakra levels and the control over it as defined by the prisoners log. "You six, all you got to do, is go unconscious." Shinzui spoke out authoritatively has his eyes pierced the soul of the volunteers into a paralyzing world of uncontrollable dizziness. Carrying the prisoners into another part of the underground chambers without causing ruckus for the security system to catch a blimp of him. Shinzui lined the paralyzed bodies in a glass room. They were tied to what looked like an sophisticated electronic device. After doing some mathematical calculations on the top of his head, Shinzui activated the device, which activated an unknown invisible barrier throughout Konohagakure, "One of my inventions as an Hokage, finally got into some use," Shinzui laughed. Shinzui had effectively nullified the usage of space time jutsu throughout the village. After closing the chambers from outsiders. Shinzui began walking towards the outskirts of the village. After a few minutes of walking, Shinzui kept his hands over Shima, "Forget whatever you saw, but remember I did what your master told me to do." the Uchiha said, rewritting the memories within the Mother of the Toadway. "Shima-san, take me to the land of Toads, I know, it is the only place, where my friend will go to, I need to get to him immediately." "That will be quite unnecessary, Shinzui, I believe he will be with us very shortly." Shima stated in response, just as there was commotion at the gate further up. A large toad leaped directly over the gates, as the guards stepped aside, seeing the being upon the titanic creature's back. With gentle grace the toad bent over, whom Shinzui would now recognise to be Gamamōra, Densetsu's personal summon for decades, using its tongue to reach behind and place a very spent and dusty, haggard looking Densetsu off its back. The middle aged Uchiha staggered forward, and Shinzui would see instantly how colossal the battle his friend had fought was, as the marks of a ferocious battle latched onto Densetsu's skin and clothing, along with the heavy smell of smoke. Densetsu hobbled forward, unable to go any faster than a limp, an irony considering he had his name etched among the fastest shinobi to have ever lived; limping along with great pain upon his visage as he brushed a nearby medical nin off. Upon seeing Shinzui further upwards, he attempted to make his way forward even faster, a look of urgency replacing his initial tired features.